Your Soul Is Anchored
by MacGateFan
Summary: 3rd in the WinSister series. Based on a dream a friend of mine had, Sam, Dean and their sister Sarah try to solve the mystery of a little boy who haunts a house being renovated.


Title: Your Soul Is Anchored

Rating: PG-13 (violence, some cussing, adult themes)

Author: MacGateFan

Author s Notes: This story is based on a dream that a friend had where she was Sam and Dean s sister.

Disclaimers: All characters of Supernatural belong to The Man, Eric Kripke.

* * *

Sarah Winchester stepped up beside her brothers as they stared up at the old house. It was scheduled to be renovated but there were rumors that the home was haunted by a small child.

An old friend of the family, who was also the owner of the construction company tasked with the renovation, called them the moment he saw the apparition appear. He figured if anyone could figure out what happened to the child and send him where he needed to be, it was John Winchester s kids.

The three turned when they heard a vehicle pull up behind them. Dean stepped forward, grinning, as the men jumped from the cab of his truck. "What the hell did you do to deserve a piece of crap car like that?"

The man chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Dean. He looked at the two standing next to him. Little Sammy and Sarah, you two have certainly grown up!"

"Hey, Chris," Sam replied, stifling a laugh when he felt Dean tense. He and Sarah had a growth spurt when they were high school and even though they were both younger than Dean, had each shot past him in height. Dean was always a bit sensitive about that.

Sarah gave her big brother a pat on the arm. "It's okay, Dean, you have other uses."

Chris guffawed at that. "She certainly has your father's wit!"

"Okay, enough at my expense," Dean said. "Tell us about your ghost."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. It was all right when they were picking on everyone but him. Sharing a look with Sarah, he followed Dean and Chris into the house. It was a complete mess still. Broken chairs and cobwebs littered the floors.

"We were in the process of cleaning everything out when the little guy appeared. Other things began to happen, chairs flying and whatever. None of my men will come back until they know it s safe. I know I can trust you kids to get this done."

Dean nodded. "We'll get right on it. Do you know of any history behind this house?"

"A bit," Chris answered as they went up to the second floor where the boy was seen the most. "Donovan Slater died at the age of seven. There was no cause of death given and the child's parents seemed to have vanished immediately after he died."

"No siblings?" Sarah asked sadly. She hated stories like this and she was determined now more than ever to find out what happened to little Donovan and put him to rest.

Chris shook his head. "I haven t been able to find any records of other family."

"We ll figure this out," Sam said, giving his sister a small squeeze. "I promise."

She looked up at him. "I know, Sammy. I just... poor Donovan. His parents couldn't even stay long enough to learn the cause of death! They probably fucking killed him!"

"Whoa," Dean said. "I understand how you feel, Sar, but we gotta take it easy. We can't afford any mistakes on this one."

Sarah nodded. "You're absolutely right about that!"

************

"Dean, I think that is a terrible idea! Sarah won t agree to it," Sam replied. "Besides we can really use her help on this one."

Dean shook his head. "She can just help with the research, Sammy. The doctor said she was far too weak to be running around like a crazy person. Besides, you know what can happen when someone in her condition gets injured. Even a small cut can get infected and she just doesn't have a strong enough immune system to fight it off!"

Dean trailed off when the door slammed shut and Sarah was standing before them with her arms crossed and glaring at her older brother.

"She can just help with the research?" Sarah exclaimed. "Who the hell do you think you are, Dean? When you were dying after being electrocuted I didn't see you backing down without a fight!"

Dean (bravely, Sam thought) stepped up to his baby sister. "Hey, I know you can contribute a lot to this, but I m just looking after you. That's my job, remember?"

"Well, maybe I can look after myself! Did you ever stop to think of that? It's not like you were there for me when that..." Sarah trailed off when Dean took a step back as if she hit him. She may as well have. "Dean, I..."

He shook his head and with a growl, grabbed his leather jacket and keys. "Be back later."

Sam placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. She looked up at him and immediately launched herself into his arms, crying. A few minutes later, Sarah had regained her composure and pulled away gently.

"I understand how he's feeling, I really do. I'm not really mad at him and here I go bringing up bad memories like that. I know he still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened to me."

Sam sighed. "No, I don t think he has."

***********

Dean leaned against the Impala as he took a swig of his beer. He really shouldn't have tried to force Sarah not to help because he wouldn't want anyone to do that to him. But damn it, he loved his sister! Was it wrong to want to keep her safe?

He took a deep breath and as he closed his eyes, was suddenly transported to a very familiar time and place. Sarah was running fast, screaming for help. The thing after her wasn't a ghost and it wasn't a werewolf. No, it was fucking human!

Dean nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Sarah said, taking in his pale face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm good," Dean replied, taking another swig of his beer.

"Dean."

"Look, Sar, I m sorry I said all that. You can help us as much as you can, but I don t want you out of my sight when we're in that house."

Sarah nodded, leaning on her brother. "I can deal with that," she replied, nudging him.

"Good," Dean said with a smile, nudging her back.

The pair stood there in companionable silence for a while before Sam came out with his laptop bag slung over his shoulders. "So you two just gonna stand there or are we gonna get to work here?"

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean and Sarah said at the same time.

***********

Sarah rubbed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. After nearly two hours of research she was finally able to find out what happened to the child's parents. Of course they were dead, though, so she couldn't ask them any questions short of a seance.

The last time she attempted one it had taken her brothers a few days to rid themselves of the spirit who had piggybacked on the rift. Needless to say they hadn't been too happy with her after that.

Sarah quickly grabbed her notes and left the library. She had just arrived outside when Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb. "I wasn't able to find out what happened to the little boy and his parents are dead so we can t ask them. There was no record of any other immediate family mentioned."

"Of course there isn't," Sam replied, looking over at Dean. "I guess we're going in tonight."

He nodded. "I've already talked with Chris. He's going to make sure we re not disturbed."

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the old house, equipment in hand. Dean looked over at Sam and Sarah, who immediately knew what he was thinking. "I won't let her out of my sight, Dean."

"For God's sake, Dean, how long have I been doing this?"

"Sarah..." he began.

Sam spoke up again. "She'll be fine."

Dean muttered about Sarah and her 'sister' Sammy as he made his way into the house. Sometimes his brother acted just like a girl and Sarah seemed to encourage that. It was quiet for the first few minutes they were inside, but suddenly he heard running water coming from upstairs.

He had made it half way up the stairs when a force knocked him off his feet and into Sam. The boys tumbled down the stairs and Dean's head hit the floor with a crack. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Sarah crying out for him.

Dean woke up to see Sam looking around frantically. He got to his feet and grabbed his brother's arm. "Dude, what's going on?"

"Dean! Sarah's missing!"

"What? What the hell do you mean missing?"

"I was a bit dazed after that spirit knocked us on our asses. I heard her cry out but by the time I regained my senses, she was gone and you were out cold."

Dean growled. "Thats just fucking great! I knew she shouldn't have been in here, but neither of you ever listen to a word I say. I might as well be Dad!"

"Calm down, Dean!" Sam replied, glaring at his brother. "Right now the important thing to do is to try and figure out what happened to Sarah."

Dean took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "You're right, Sammy. I'll go check upstairs, you search down here."

**************

Sarah watched in horror as Dean went flying down the stairs and slammed into Sam. She was about to rush over to help them when something grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Dean!" Sarah exclaimed as she was pulled towards a mirror. She closed her eyes, expecting to be riddle with broken glass. However, she wasn't. Sarah found herself looking through the mirror at her brothers. "What the hell?"

"Hi."

Sarah turned to see a small boy standing there. He had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Donovan,"he said. "And you're Sarah, right?"

Sarah turned back to the mirror and nodded. "Why did you do this? My brothers are going to be freaking out when they can t find me."

Donovan looked at his feet. "Well, I thought that maybe I could be your brother too. I've been lonely for a long time now. Please, Sarah?"

"Hey," she said, kneeling in front of him. "I understand how you feel. My real family didn't care for me so Sam and Dean's parents adopted me when I was two."

_SARAH!_ Dean exclaimed.

"They love you, don t they?" he asked as he pulled Sarah to her feet. She was able to follow him through the wall to the next mirror.

Soon she found herself looking out into the hall in the upstairs bathroom where Sam and Dean were regrouping. They looked worried as hell. "Is there anyway I can let them know I m all right, Donovan? Please?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "If you do tell them, they might be able to get you out. I'm sorry, but I want you to stay with me. I want to be loved like that, Sarah. You can love me like your brothers love you!"

Sarah s heart broke for the boy. She couldn't imagine never being loved after all those years with the Winchesters. Tears began to fall as she sank to the floor. She could hear her brother's voices filter through the mirror and washing over her.

_She s gotta be around here somewhere, damn it!_ Dean said.

Sarah could hear the guilt in his voice and realized that if she couldn't get out of there, he was going to blame himself for what happened even if she did force Donovan to let her go.

Sam sighed defeated. _I know, Dean, but we ve looked everywhere!_

"Come on, Sarah!" Donovan said smiling, oblivious to the living on the other side of the mirror. "Come play with me!"

"Donovan, what happened to you?"

He looked at her innocently. "What do you mean?"

"How did you die?"

"I don t wanna talk about that, Sarah," Donovan said with a frown. "I didn't like it!"

Sarah smiled sadly at him. "No, I m not sure I would have either. But my brothers and I can help you if you let us. We can send you some place safe."

Donovan was hesitant to answer. "W-with my grandma and grandpa?" he asked.

"Yes! I m sure they're worried about you and love you very much!"

"No. Mommy said they didn't. She didn't love me either." Sarah was about to reply when Donovan shook his head angrily. "No! Nononononono!! I don t wanna talk about it now!"

Sarah jumped to her feet and looked into the bathroom. The floor was shaking and looked ready to collapse. "Donovan, stop! Please!" she cried, grasping the boy s shoulders. "Don t be angry. Please! I m sorry!"

He calmed down a moment too late. Sarah's heart jumped into her throat as she looked back in the mirror. Sam and Dean had fallen through the floor. "Oh God! Donovan, could you take me down one floor? Please? I m sorry. I just want to make sure they re all right!"

"Okay," Donovan said, wiping his tears and taking Sarah's hand.

_Sarah noticed they were now in the living room looking through the mirror over the mantel. Sam had been lucky and landed on the couch. He was beginning to stir. Dean, as usual, had not been so lucky. He had landed on the hardwood floor._

_"Dean!" Sam gasped out. The wind had clearly been knocked out of him. He also held his wrist tight against his chest which meant he had at least sprained it. "Dean, come on man!"  
_

Sarah began to cry again, feeling completely helpless. She felt Donovan slip his hand into hers and they were once again at the bathroom mirror. She glanced down at him for a minute and when she looked back up she could see a woman looking at herself in the mirror.

_"Donovan, get your ass in here!"_

_The same boy beside her entered wearing tattered clothing and an almost vacant expression in his eyes. "Mommy?"_

_She didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed him by his hair and tossed him towards the tub. Sarah winced as his small head hit the corner of the sink on the way. Donovan s mother picked him up and shoved him into the water._

Sarah looked down at Donovan. He was clutching tightly to her leg and wasn't watching. He shook in fear, though, as he listened to himself thrashing in the water. A few minutes later it was finished and she was sitting on the floor, holding the little boy as he cried.

Donovan wiped his eyes and looked up at Sarah. "I'm sorry, he whispered. I didn't mean to hurt your brothers. I just..."

"I know, sweetie," Sarah replied, kissing him on his head. "I know."

He stood up and smiled at Sarah, something akin to peace on his face. "I'm ready to see my grandparents now."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, but you have to let me out of the mirror. Everything I need to help you is out there."

"Promise you'll help me?" Donovan asked, worried that she could be trying to trick him.

"Hey," Sarah said, kneeling in front of him. "I am not going to abandon you now. I am going to do everything in my power to save you! I promise!"

Donovan smiled, kissing her cheek. "Your brothers are lucky to have you."

Before Sarah could reply, she was sailing through the mirror and dropped onto the same couch Sam had landed on. He looked up from Dean, who was still unconscious. "Sarah!"

"Is Dean all right?"

"He's alive. What the hell is going on?" He asked in confusion as she grabbed his bag that had fallen a few feet from him.

"I'm going to send Donovan to his grandparents," she replied.

Sarah grabbed John s journal and flipped through until she found the ritual she needed then began drawing symbols around her. Sam moved over to set up candles in the correct spots.

Dean came to as Sarah began chanting in Latin. He was already disoriented enough as it was when a bright light erupted and suddenly a small boy was standing in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Sarah!" he said, grinning as he took his grandparents hands. "You saved me!"

"It was my pleasure, Donovan," Sarah replied as the light dissipated and they were gone.

"Dude, what in the hell?" Dean asked as he attempted to sit up. He groaned as pain spiked through his back and head.

Sam went over to help him up as Sarah put everything away. Slinging the back onto her shoulder, she moved to Dean s other side. "You have a hard head, big brother."

"So they tell me," he replied, glancing at her. He could see the tear tracks on her face. "Hey, are you all right?"

Sarah shook her head. "This is coming from the guy who dropped 12 feet." Dean gave her a look. "I'm fine, Dean. I just helped a little boy crossover so I m more than fine."

"Good cause I'm gonna pass out in a minute."

That minute was less than a second later. Sarah fished the keys out of Dean s pocket as Sam held his brother up as best he could. She finally got the car door open and slid in pulling Dean in with her so his head was on her lap.

Sam jumped into the driver s seat and accepted the keys from Sarah. Soon the three were pulling away from the house. As Sam drove, he called Chris to let him know the house was clean. Chris was grateful and invited them over when Sam mentioned Dean s injuries. His wife was a doctor so she could help them out with minimal questions.

************

Sam found Sarah leaning against the railing of Chris porch. He handed her a glass of lemonade. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Just thinking about little Donovan and how much his life seemed to parallel mine. Well, until his mother killed him. I have to say, though, that if John and Mary hadn't saved me I just might have been killed too."

He nodded. Sam remembered the day he found out about Sarah's home life prior to coming to live with them. Her parents were friends with his and when John found out they were neglecting little Sarah, he immediately called child services.

Eventually his parents adopted Sarah and she grew up like a Winchester. Although Sam remembered that his dad didn't enjoy the fact that he had to raise a daughter like a hunter, but eventually she became as sharp a shooter as Dean and smart as Sam in the research department.

"You can't think like that, Sarah," Sam replied, pulling her into a hug. "Everything that happened then is over and you didn't start your life until you came to live with us!"

Sarah nodded, looking up at Sam. "Thank you."

"Hey, don't I get a thank you too?"

The pair turned to see Dean limping towards them. "You shouldn't be up yet," Sarah replied, moving over to help him sit down.

"Whatever," Dean replied as he sat down with a wince. According to Dr. Jefferies he had a slight concussion, few cracked ribs, bruised back and sprained knee.

Sam shook his head. "You have got to be the luckiest ass person on the face of the Earth right now."

Dean leaned back on the chair looking over at Sarah then back at Sam. "Yeah, I think I am, Sammy," he said with a smile.


End file.
